1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an inkjet printer capable of printing an image on a recording medium by discharging ink from nozzles and a method for acquiring gap information, which is related to a gap between an ink discharging surface of the inkjet printer and the recording medium.
2. Related Art
As an example of inkjet printers configured to perform printing by discharging ink from nozzles onto a recording medium, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to perform printing by discharging ink onto a recording sheet (a recording medium) from a recording head (an inkjet head) mounted on a carriage reciprocating along a predetermined head-moving direction. Further, the known inkjet printer is configured to cause a feed rollers or corrugated holding spur wheels to press the recording sheet against a surface of a platen that has thereon convex portions and concave portions alternately formed along the head-moving direction, so as to deform the recording sheet in a predetermined wave shape. The predetermined wave shape has mountain portions, which protrude toward an ink discharging surface of the recording head, and valley portions, which are recessed in a direction opposite to the direction toward the ink discharging surface side, alternately arranged along the head-moving direction.